The present invention relates to computer-based techniques for transferring orders, quotes, and memos from a remote location to a floor broker on the floor of a financial exchange.
At present, there exist several types of financial markets in which securities, commodities, and other negotiable instruments are traded. Among known types of financial markets is the auction market, the most prominent example being the New York Stock Exchange. In an auction market, buyers and sellers congregate on the exchange floor and announce their respective bid (price offered to buy) and ask (price acceptable to sell) prices. As a result of the continuous auction process, a trade in any particular security occurs at the highest price any buyer is willing to pay and at the lowest price any seller is willing to accept. Transaction costs are minimized by eliminating dealers who otherwise come between the buyer and seller as in other types of exchanges, for example, the over-the-counter exchange.
The physical auction floor is divided into several rooms, each of which has posts or columns around which trading panels are arranged. The trading panels are where particular securities are designated to be traded. Each security is traded at a certain trading panel.
There are three principal players in the trading crowd on the floor of an auction exchange: the specialist, the floor broker, and the floor trader. The specialist is situated at one of the trading panels and has several roles in the trading process including: auctioneer to call out the best bids and offers to brokers that request quotes during the trading session and to ensure that all trades are posted; catalyst to call a particular broker who has previously expressed a buying interest to the post in response to a selling interest at the post; agent to represent investors in trades that have limits imposed thereon, for example, a price floor, etc.; and franchiser to provide capital when necessary to maintain liquidity when supply and demand are out of balance. See, xe2x80x9cThe Specialist At The New York Stock Exchange: Auctioneer, Catalyst, Agent, Principal,xe2x80x9d The Specialist Association (1994). The floor broker roams about the trading floor, and, as an agent, transacts orders on behalf of the buyers and sellers. Approximately ninety percent of the orders that the floor broker executes are obtained from a clerk who is situated on the perimeter of the exchange. The floor trader is like a floor broker, except the floor trader trades for his or her own account. For further information on the stock market and current automation thereof, see: xe2x80x9cStock Market,xe2x80x9d The Report of The Presidential Task Force, part VI, pp. 4-14, January (1988).
The clerk is not part of the trading crowd, but he or she plays a role in investor transactions. The clerk receives orders and quote requests from investors and relays them to one of the floor brokers for handling. Once handled, the clerk reports the execution or quote to the investor. Alternatively, the order can be electronically routed to the trading post for matching and reporting. As used in this specification, an investor is an order originator which may include institutions such as banks and pension funds, other broker/dealers, trading desks (institutional, retail, arbitrage, etc.), public customers (including individuals), and the like.
A typical transaction originates when an order is placed with an off-the-floor trading desk to buy or sell a particular security. The trading desk may either convey the order to a clerk (electronically or by telephone), or electronically to the specialist at the trading post. The clerk is known as the xe2x80x9corderxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbooth clerk.xe2x80x9d The booth clerk notes the parameters of the order, for example, the side of the transaction (buy or sell), the symbol of the security (e.g., IBM, GM, etc.), the quantity (e.g., 9,000 shares), the price (market or limit), any special conditions (e.g., all or none, fill or kill, good ""till canceled, on opening, etc.), and the time that the order is placed. Because the market in any one security fluctuates with each trade and is influenced by the activity in other securities, an important aspect of the clerk""s function is to ensure that the order is delivered to the broker so that it is executed in a timely fashion. An executed order is one that is filled or partially filled, that is, the security is bought or sold according to the parameters of the order.
The investor may also request that the trading desk obtain a quote from the floor of the exchange to get the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of what is happening in the market of a particular security. Unlike an official quote provided by the quotation services such as ADP and Quotron, which includes the best bid and ask prices, the market size at the best prices, and perhaps opening and closing prices on the day for the stock as well as the last trade, this quote provides more insight or xe2x80x9cflavorxe2x80x9d into the market. By way of illustration, and not exhaustive of the possible varieties of xe2x80x9cflavor quotesxe2x80x9d obtainable, the xe2x80x9cflavor quotexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmarket lookxe2x80x9d may indicate: (1) who were the recent buyers and sellers of the security and the size and price of those trades; (2) the market depth (the extent of market interest) and who are the players at the current market and at differing price levels, as obtained from the trading crowd and perhaps the specialist""s book; (3) the learned opinion and interpretation of the market from the floor brokers themselves; and (4) the possible trading interest of people not currently in the trading crowd, based on prior history, previous days, etc. The trading crowd, which includes the specialist who makes the market in that security and the other floor brokers and floor traders that may be working that post, provides a view of the market not obtainable from an official quote. Using the information obtained from the trading crowd and the floor broker""s experience and understanding, the investor is able to discern the real story of the market in a particular security so that he or she can make an educated decision as to what position to take in a security.
In this specification, quote requests and orders are generally referred to as instructions whereas the quotes and executions are generally referred to as responses to the instructions, but are transmitted as instructions.
The floor broker executes orders and obtains quotes according to instructions from the booth clerk. The floor broker is typically stationed at one of several trading panels. It is not uncommon for a floor broker to specialize in a few select securities. The specialized floor broker can therefore generally be located on the crowded trading floor in the vicinity of a certain trading panel; however, the floor broker is only effective in his or her function if he or she is free to move from panel to panel, and to different posts.
Traditionally, the booth clerk transcribes the instructions onto either an order slip or a quote request form, depending on the nature of the instruction. The booth clerk decides whether to send the instruction to the trading post electronically, or to use a floor broker. In the event that the booth clerk decides to use a floor broker, he or she enlists the aid of pages or runners to carry the instructions to the floor broker because the booth clerk is situated around the perimeter of the trading floor. Likewise, the floor broker provides the page with transcribed quotes and executions in response to all of the instructions that the floor broke has handled since the last time a page found that broker in the trading crowd. In this manner, the floor broker can remain in the crowd, doing his or her job. Further, the floor broker may provide the page with an xe2x80x9cunsolicited quote,xe2x80x9d that is, insight on the market that may be important to investors being represented by the floor broker, but who have yet to specify such a request. Hence, the astute floor broker, recognizing activity at the trading panel that may be of interest to the investors he or she represents, transmits unsolicited quotes back to the booth clerk so that the clerk can disseminate the information as appropriate. The page runs the quotes, executions, and unsolicited quotes to the booth clerk for reconciliation and reporting.
By law, orders must be handled in a timely manner. The transcribed instructions must be delivered to the floor brokers and the transcribed executions and quotes must be retrieved from the floor brokers and returned to the booth clerk promptly. However, the slips of paper on which orders and quotes are recorded can be easily misplaced, and if dropped, can be lost among a plethora of discarded slips that were scribbled in a trading frenzy. Any attempt to locate a slip dropped onto the crowded trading floor will be frustrated by the constant movement of floor brokers, pages, and the like. See, for example, Smith, xe2x80x9cTossing Out Tickets,xe2x80x9d Wall Street and Technology, V. 11, No. 13, pp. 52-88 (1994).
Until an order or quote is returned to the booth clerk, the booth clerk cannot apprise the investor of progress on the instruction. For example, in an upwardly mobile market, a booth clerk cannot report the partial execution of a buy order, or the average price for that portion of the filled order, until the executions are retrieved from the floor brokers and reconciled with the order. The floor broker on either side of a transaction transcribes the time of the transaction, the side of the transaction (buy or sell), and the time, so that the trades can later be reconciled. A unique badge number is usually reprinted on each floor broker""s xe2x80x9cdeckxe2x80x9d of execution slips to facilitate reconciliation.
While there has been automation of virtually every aspect of the marketplace, the actual auction, and the participation of the floor brokers, has been safeguarded against obsolescence in view of the fairness and efficiency of the pricing mechanism that results from the auction process. The automation process has been driven, in part, by the desire to make the auction market more efficient and effective. First, it is desired to decrease the time between the decision to buy a stock and the actual execution and report. By eliminating paper, the market is more efficient. This is desirable to enable the auction market to effectively compete with emerging third markets, and to handle the ever growing volume of daily trading. See Schmerken, xe2x80x9cOff-Exchange Trading Chips Away At NYSE Volume,xe2x80x9d Wall Street and Technology, V. 10, No. 4, pp. 4248 (1992).
A concern to investors and commission houses is that the instruction be accurately transcribed. If either the original instruction or the handled response is illegible, processing of the instruction will be delayed. For example, one side of an execution may not be reconcilable with the other because either the price or quantity is misconstrued. Alternatively, the instruction may not be handled at all until clarified. The potential for error increases with each transcription of the instruction. Further, these transcriptions delay processing of instructions which can jeopardize the utility of each instruction. For example, a one day limit buy order might be unexecutable if the market advances beyond the highest acceptable purchase price in the time since the investor placed his or her order and the floor broker received the order slip.
With the advent of xe2x80x9cbeeperxe2x80x9d technology, the physical markets have modified the traditional system of transferring instructions and responses thereto between booth clerks and floor brokers. Using this technology, in lieu of handing the instruction slip over to a squad member or page, the booth clerk uses a beeperxe2x80x94usually equipped with a vibrator because of the noise on the trading floorxe2x80x94to alert the floor broker that an order has been received. Once alerted, the floor broker leaves the trading crowd to locate a xe2x80x9cyellow phonexe2x80x9d with which he or she contacts the booth and receives instructions (and possibly reports executions and quotes). The floor broker transcribes the instruction relayed by the clerk and returns to the trading panel. Because numerous instructions are typically received at the booth while the floor broker is in the trading crowd, the floor broker is constantly xe2x80x9cbeepedxe2x80x9d in an attempt to forward more instructions in the midst of trading sessions. Further, inquiries from investors as to the status of an order or quote can only be satisfied by again beeping the floor broker and pulling him or her from the crowd. Accordingly, this advance in technology has not provided assurances that instructions are being faithfully followed and timely processed, and has required the broker to continuously leave the trading crowd and locate an available yellow phone to communicate with the booth clerk.
In June, 1994, cellular phone headsets were introduced onto the floor of the New York Stock Exchange (xe2x80x9cNYSExe2x80x9d). However, this arrival has its own limitations. Because the booth clerk communicates with several brokers, perhaps ten or more, the brokers may not be able to reach the booth clerk if he or she is already talking to another broker. Further, communications with the clerk from the midst of the trading crowd can confuse other members of the crowd insofar as it may not be readily apparent that the floor broker is talking to his clerk and not another person in the trading crowd, especially if the floor broker communicating with the clerk is facing another floor broker or a specialist. When a floor broker is reporting an execution of a sale of 5,000 shares of GM, for example, another person in the crowd may mistakenly counter with an offer to buy. Thus, while cellular phone headsets have permitted the floor broker to communicate with booth clerks while retaining their mobility, the possibility of mistranscription and delays in reporting still abound.
Compounding these problems, a clear audit trail of the orders and executions is not created at the time of the trade, but rather only at some time thereafter, and in some cases only after the close of the trading day. As a result, the traditional procedure has subjected investors to undesirable risk. One solution was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,031 to Gutterman et al. That system provides brokers on a commodities exchange with a computer terminal that matches buy and sell orders in accordance with the investors""s instructions, such as limit orders, etc., and further provides an electronic audit trail of executed orders. However, the disclosed workstation is not portable, and therefore is not usable within the trading crowd. Further, while this system provides an acknowledgement that a message was received at the broker""s workstation, it does not inform the sender that the recipient has seen the received order. As a result, users of this system are left in a quandary as to whether the transmitted instruction was noticed until an execution is received. Because the workstation remains unattended while the broker is in the trading crowd, in the bathroom, etc., orders or quote requests could remain unnoticed for unacceptable periods of time.
Efforts are underway to phase-out the job of the runner or page by introducing hand-held computers to the exchanges. See, e.g., Pettit, xe2x80x9cTechnology Outruns Even the Runners On Wall Street,xe2x80x9d The Wall Street Journal, p. B6D, Aug. 19, 1994. For example, handheld instant trade matching terminal known as xe2x80x9cAUDITxe2x80x9d (Automated Data Input Terminal) is presently being tested on the floor of the Chicago Board of Trade, with some difficulty. See xe2x80x9cBug Fixes Will Push AUDIT Test Into Aprilxe2x80x94At Least,xe2x80x9d The Wall Street Letter, p. 7, Mar. 1, 1993. This device uses limited handwriting recognition to allow brokers to enter trade information into a handheld terminal. The AUDIT system broadcasts data on each trade from the trading pits to the exchange computers. See, Burns, xe2x80x9cA Handheld Computer That""s Combat Hardened,xe2x80x9d Business Week, pp. 94-96, Apr. 18, 1994. Also, at the Coffee, Sugar and Cocoa Exchange, a handheld terminal which resembles a calculator with dedicated alphanumeric and function keys is being tested for reporting the price and month of each futures and options contract. See, Wall Street and Technology, V. 10, No. 4, p. 14 (1992).
What is needed in the art and has heretofore not been satisfied is a reliable system that provides assurances that instructions are noticed, timely processed, and faithfully followed regardless of the location of the floor broker on the trading floor. Also needed is a system that provides the foregoing assurances and that further provides an audit trail for assisting in reconciling any unreconciled trades. Of further benefit to the art, would be such a system that further allows monitoring of the activities of one or more floor brokers so that investors and commission houses can be apprised of the progress on any particular instruction, throughout the trading day and without difficulty. The present invention satisfies these and other needs in a two-way communications system between the booth clerk and floor broker.